


an absolute mess

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bukakke, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan take a shower after a filthy mission. The rest of the 212th is happy to watch them wash up.Explicit continuation of "You can go first" fromthe law of our being.





	an absolute mess

The quiet grumbling of the men filled the shuttled as they gained elevation. While the mission hadn’t been a total bust, and there hadn’t been any casualties, it hadn’t been a resounding success either. Nearly a month mucking through the foulest swamp Obi-Wan had seen since Nal Hutta, and all they had to show for it was the thick, pungent sludge that clung to their boots. 

“Stars I can’t wait to hit the showers,” someone - Obi-Wan thought it was probably Pounce - said wistfully. 

“Sir, we _can_ shower before debrief right?” one of the shinies asked, and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Please do,” Obi-Wan said with a bemused smile. “I definitely plan to.” No few of the men shifted at that, and Cody did too, knowing that the others were imagining Obi-Wan dripping from the shower and flushed with warmth. He knew, because it was what he was imagining too. 

“You can go first,” Cody offered dryly, letting the others assume he’d be cleaning up at the General’s quarters - he would be, if he had any say in the matter. Obi-Wan chuckled, looking up with mischief dancing in his eyes. 

“If you think I’m leaving a trail of this muck back to my quarters - _through_ my quarters,” Obi-Wan teased, and the attention of every man in hearing distance narrowed to Obi-Wan at the implication that he might shower with them in the communal head. 

“You’re just asking for trouble,” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened. 

“Trouble? Me?” Obi-Wan asked, and ostentatiously batted his eyelashes to the audible amusement of their audience. Cody growled, gently cupping his Jedi’s skull, then tugging gently at Obi-Wan’s hair in just the way his lover enjoyed. Obi-Wan nearly went limp at the simple touch, mouth falling open in a soft gasp. 

“Trouble,” Cody reiterated, lowering his voice even further. Obi-Wan shivered and let out an audible keen. _Pfassk_. They hadn’t been intimate while they were on planet, too exhausted each night when they collapsed into their bedrolls. Cody was still exhausted. But now that they were safe, were on their way off world, his libido was clamouring for Obi-Wan, and he could see his desire was reciprocated. 

Cody kept a firm but gentle hold on Obi-Wan’s hair the rest of the ride up the the _Negotiator_. He knew the men were watching, and that thread of pride that Obi-Wan had chosen _him_ couldn’t help but strengthen a bit. When they landed, Cody tugged Obi-Wan gently to his feet, and steered him unresisting toward barracks. The men they’d ridden up with closed ranks around them, eager for a show. 

In the lockers, the ‘troopers ditched their electronics and weapons, but wore their armour into the communal shower, letting the first blast clean the worst of the muck from their filthy kit - water rolled right off the plastoid itself, and the undersuits could use a wash regardless. Cody though, paused in the locker, first disarming both himself and Obi-Wan, then peeling his Jedi out of his armour and boots and robes and undersuit. Some of the others held back, watching eagerly Cody bared Obi-Wan. 

Cody knew from conversations after he’d claimed Obi-Wan in the club on Coruscant that the heady atmosphere was like an aphrodisiac to his Jedi. He couldn’t help but enjoy how very needy Obi-Wan was like this, pressing into Cody’s hands as he was stripped to the skin. Cody guided Obi-Wan into the showers, noting that most of the brothers had already rinsed their armour and begun to wash themselves. The instant Obi-Wan stepped into the room though, all attention was on him. 

“Frip,” someone swore, and Cody quickly rinsed his armour before undressing as fast as possible, watching Obi-Wan drench himself. Everyone else was watching too. Cody rinsed the worst of the mission’s sweat off, then crowded close up to Obi-Wan’s back, hands running lightly over Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan moaned softly, grinding back against Cody.

“Cody, please, need you,” Obi-Wan murmured as Cody loosely fondled his erection. 

“Need to come for me?” Cody asked, and Obi-Wan moaned, grinding back eagerly. “Alright Ob’ika, I have you,” Cody promised, firming his grasp and stroking Obi-Wan, smearing precum down his shaft. Obi-Wan mewled, and Cody fisted Obi-Wan’s cock harder. It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to come, trembling and keening as he spent. 

Obi-Wan slumped back against Cody, the warm water making him lethargic. He could feel Cody’s thick cock against his buttocks, the lust of the watching ‘troopers heavy around them. It was a heady combination, and he had a feeling he was in for a very good night. 

“What do you want Commander?” Obi-Wan offered, knowing that using Cody’s rank in this situation was like pouring fuel on an already blazing inferno. 

“On your knees,” Cody growled out, and Obi-Wan moaned, turning to kiss Cody desperately before obeying. As soon as he was down Obi-Wan was sucking Cody’s cock, nearly gagging himself in his eagerness. 

Cody’s hand fisted in Obi-Wan’s hair and tugged gently, slowing him down, directing his attentions. Obi-Wan moaned, giving himself over and letting Cody just fuck his mouth. He felt wet, hot come spatter against his back, his buttocks, his shoulders and sides as the watching troopers began to spend. Distantly he could hear their praise as they encouraged him, telling him how good he was, how beautiful, and theirs. He looked up at Cody, swallowing around his cock, and Cody came with a low sound of pleasure, easing back so his seed filled Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Stepping back, Cody milked the last of his come out on Obi-Wan’s lips and cheeks. Obi-Wan kept his mouth open obligingly, Cody’s semen drooling over his beard and chin. Soft grunts of completion filled the room, and more spurts of come painted over Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan didn’t move, didn’t drop Cody’s gaze, just knelt there and let the men cover him with their seed.


End file.
